movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sneaking a Transformed Toshiko Out/Myotismon's Group and their Army's Evil Conquest Begins
(Back at the apartment, all of the residents are silently sitting around, eating dinner. In the back room, Sora and Biyomon came in, having already dropped Epona off in the stable, carrying the magic bow, magic arrows, and magic tart-like cake. After Sora secretly hid the magic bow and arrows in her room, she went into the kitchen with Biyomon and prepared a plate for Toshiko by putting the magic tart-like cake on it. Then, the two heard their group’s voices) Sora’s group: Sora, Biyomon? (They turned and saw their group getting all happy and relieved to see them back safe and sound) Kari: Where were you both? Mimi: Why did you run away? (Then Gomamon noticed the magic tart-like cake on the plate) Gomamon: Where did you find a tart-like cake? (Later, Sora and Biyomon have already explained what happened to their group and they both already convinced them to help Sora trick Toshiko into eating a piece of the magic tart-like cake so she would change. While Izzy and Tentomon are out getting Toshiko, Sora’s group waited for them) Joe: Are you sure this tart-like cake will change Mrs. Takenouchi’s attitude about your dream? Sora: I’m sure. (Then Izzy and Tentomon came in with Toshiko, and when they noticed each other, Sora and Toshiko calmly smiled in relief) Toshiko: Sora! (She hugs Sora, and after that’s done, she began to explain) Toshiko: Listen. I know you’re upset about me not letting you be knight in the future, but I need to te…. (She noticed the magic tart-like cake) Toshiko: Is that the tart-like cake Izzy told me you made? Sora: Yep. Izzy: Like I told you, Sora and Biyomon made it under Biyomon’s request to make it a peace offering for your fight earlier. Toshiko: (Impressed) Well…. (She shrugged) Toshiko: I guess I’ll take a bite now. (She picks up the magic tart-like cake and as Sora’s group watched silently, Toshiko bit a piece off and ate it) Toshiko: Oh, it’s delicious! Sora: Glad you like it. (Toshiko smiled softly at first, but then as they start walking out of the kitchen, Toshiko slowly suddenly felt dizzy and almost collapsed if it weren’t for Sora catching her) Sora: Mom? You okay? Toshiko: (Trying to stay strong) Oh, yes. I’m fine. Just dizzy suddenly. (Secretly realizing it’s the spell taking affect, Sora’s group then started to walk her towards Sora’s room) Toshiko: (Confused) Where are you taking…? (She suddenly slowly felt sick and dizzy and collapsed, much to Sora’s group’s concern) Sora: Mom? Sora’s group: (At the same time) Mrs. Takenouchi? Tentomon: Are you alright? (Toshiko groaned softly in pain) Toshiko: (Groaning) I don’t feel so good. (They began escorting her towards Sora’s room when Jim and the parents came in, having finished their dinner. Upon noticing each other, they stared at each other. Later in Sora’s room after they explained what happened, except for the witch visit, Sora laid Toshiko in her bed with everyone’s help and Yuuko even came in with a glass of brown juice) Yuuko: Here, Toshiko. Have a little beef jerky juice. Toshiko: (Groans) I’m not feeling good for beef jerky juice. Yuuko: Oh. Okay. (Then Gomamon took the glass and drank it. Then Palmon comes in with a glass of water) Palmon: Here. Drink some water. Toshiko: (Groaning) Thank you. (She drank some water, when suddenly, she felt a wave of pain hit her stomach and she collapsed on the other side of the bed, away from everyone, who got concerned, blankets and all, even dropping the glass of water) Everyone: You okay? (Then Toshiko, whose body is underneath the blankets, groaned in pain softly. Then suddenly, Toshiko’s groans slowly turned into what sounded like soft animal groans as her blanket-covered body slowly rose up from the floor, taller and taller, much to everyone’s confusion and concern, that even Gomamon dropped his empty glass. Then as soon as the tall figure finished rising up, the blankets fell off, revealing a gray and white furred creature that resemble the combination of a bear and a wolf with hints of small black spots around the torso, a black nose, and brown eyes; Its body, arms, legs, and claws were of a bear while its ears, head, fur, and tail were of a wolf. Upon seeing it, they screamed a bit while the creature got confused) Joe: Monster! (Hearing him, the creature turned to its shadow and panicked like how a human would panic upon seeing a monster and went up to everyone for protection, much to their fear-turned-to-surprise. Then they realized who the creature really is) Sora: Mom? Sora’s group and Jim: Mrs. Takenouchi? Parents: Toshiko? (The creature, now revealed to be a transformed Toshiko, got confused and then reached her paw out in confusion, about to ask what just happened, when she noticed her paw in place of her hand, surprising her. Then she looked in the vanity mirror and roared and groaned in a panic, as is screaming, that she stumbled backwards, right into the corner where Sora’s magic bow and magic arrows were stored. But luckily, the magic bow and magic arrows fell aside near Sora) Everyone: My god…! Sora: (Aghast) You’ve turned into a wolf-bear! (Then she and Biyomon got angry) Biyomon: We misinterpreted your mother’s “change” to the witch! Sora: And gave us a wrong spell! (Then Toshiko gave a double take look and got suspicious and shocked at the same time. Even Jim and the parents got surprised) Jim: What do you mean, “change” and “witch?” Parents: Yeah? (Realizing the jig is up, Sora explained) Sora: Alright, to tell the truth; My friends and I gave a magic tart-like cake to Mom, and we thought it would change…. (Nervously) ''Her attitude, about my knight dream…. ''(Everyone, except a still shocked Toshiko, understanding Sora’s mistake, since she admitted her and her group’s mistake, nods in an understanding way. But Toshiko slowly got angry and roared. Downstairs, the servants were finished cleaning up from dinner when they heard something rumbling, unaware that it’s a roar. But they shrugged and resumed finishing their work. Back in the room, Toshiko is pacing back and forth, groaning in anger and fear, as if berating Sora for her actions and enticing her group into helping her) Haruhiko: Toshiko! (Toshiko groaned in annoyance) Haruhiko: Sora said she was sorry! Sora: Yeah! It’s the witch you should be mad at, not me! (Slowly realizing she’s right, Toshiko slowly calmed down and sighed in defeat. Then she points out the window) Sora: You want me to take you to the witch? (Toshiko nods. Then Sora got determined) Sora: Gladly. (Then she picked up her magic bow and magic arrows, and Toshiko finally noticed, much to her surprise) Biyomon: Before you growl or roar, Sora got these for free from the witch. Sora: Which I am not angry at her for. (Toshiko groans in agitation) Sora: Then how will I defend myself from danger?! Huh? (After thinking it over, Toshiko sighed in annoyed defeat and gestured to Sora, as if letting her take the magic bow and magic arrows. Then Haruhiko realized something and spoke up) Haruhiko: Uh, Sora? Sora: Yeah, Dad? Haruhiko: About your old bow…. Sora: (Glaring flatly) It got burned. (Glares at Toshiko) Remember? (Realizing as well, Toshiko looked at Haruhiko, her face full of guilt. Then Haruhiko pulled Sora’s old partially burnt bow out, surprising Sora) Haruhiko: Not necessarily burnt completely. Sora: Did you…? Haruhiko: Actually, what happened was…. (Suddenly, Sora’s magic bow glowed a powerful colorful iridescent light and then enveloped the old bow in it, and upon it’s envelopment, both that and the magic bow merged together after the magic bow freed itself from Sora’s grip, much to everyone’s amazement. Even both the regular and magic quivers and arrows merged together by the light. Then the light died down, revealing the magic bow, now covered in Sora’s carvings from her old bow, and the magic quiver and magic arrows, both now engraved with Sora’s markings from her old quiver and arrows. Then as the magic bow, quiver, and arrows floated down, Sora grabbed them gently with a calm surprised look. Then she slowly got happy) Sora: Wow…! Now I’ve seen everything! I guess it beats recurving my carvings on the magic bow. (Toshiko, seeing Sora happy, got concerned. Noticing that, Sora reassured her) Sora: Hey, relax. We’ll get you to the witch and have her change you back. (Then she turned to her group, Jim, and the parents) Sora: Who will go with us and Biyomon? (Then Jim and the parents and even Sora and Biyomon calmly smiled softly while Sora’s group went up to Sora and Biyomon) Sora’s group: We’ll accompany you. (Then they realized something) Mimi: Wait a minute! Joe: What if the servants see Mrs. Takenouchi in this form? (Jim and the parents think it over, then getting an idea, they brightened up) Jim and parents: We got an idea! (Downstairs in the dining hall, the servants finished drying the mopped floor when Jim and the parents came in casually) Servants: Hey, guys. Jim and parents: Hey. (Noticing Toshiko’s missing, Donald asked away) Donald: Where’s Toshiko at? Yoshie: Taking a nap upstairs. Servants: (Surprised) Really? Masami: Yeah. All those things that happened today made her tired as a baby goat. Daisy: Well, she deserves a rest. (Behind the apartment in a shed, Sora’s group and Toshiko were in the shed, packing up supplies with Huey, Dewey, and Louie’s help, and they’ve already explained what happened to them, and luckily, they agreed to keep it a secret from the servants as well) Agumon: We are extremely grateful to you three for helping us. Louie: Think nothing of it. (The three saluted) Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Woodchuck’s Honor! (The group smiled softly. Then suddenly, Toshiko groans in surprise upon seeing a bunch of shadows coming up slowly from behind everyone. Hearing her, they turned and gasped. Back in the dining hall, the door was knocked down by an explosion, getting Jim, the servants, and parents’ attention and concerning them. Then a group of men barge in. The first man is black with blue eyes and a purple mohawk over his bald head and wearing a pair of purple sunglasses, a red vest with the sleeves torn off over a white short-sleeved shirt, black pants, and red and white converse shoes. He is Bebop. The second man is short and bald-headed with two metal screws on each side of his head, thick brown eyebrows, brown eyes, and wearing a green short-sleeved lab coat and dark green long-sleeved jumpsuit and boots. He is Dr. Nitrus Brio. The third man is short with the right-side half of his head all metallic and a fake metal missile attached to it, short orange hair, brown eyes, and a German accent, and wearing a white long-sleeved lab jumpsuit, black gloves with yellow strips, and black boots. He is Dr. N. Gin. The fourth man is tall with blue skin, brown eyes, black eyebrows, and two tiny black goatees on each side of his chin and a British accent and wearing a copper armored helmet and suit that resembles a clock over a white long-sleeved lab coat, white pants, and brown boots and wielding a giant metal fork-like wrench like a staff. He is Dr. Nefarious Tropy. The fifth man is an Ultimate-leveled orange monkey suited man-type Digimon with a gold hoop earrings, black sunglasses, a white spot on his chest and belly, a yellow plush bear on his side, which is a Monzaemon, and he carries a lot of guitars. He is Etemon. The sixth man is muscular with short spiky dark gray hair with the sideburns colored gray, brown eyes, and wearing a red tanktop, orange pants, and brown boots. He is Kent “Koala” Kong. The seventh man is a Mega-leveled silver armored dinosaur-like robot-type Digimon with matching silver armored skulls on his knees and two cannons on his back and has silver, blue, and red wires. He is Machinedramon. The eighth man is a Mega-leveled gold and silver armored two-tailed sea serpent-type Digimon with red eyes and gray hair. He is Metalseadramon. The ninth man is bald-headed with black-pupiled eyes, and wearing a purple long-sleeved jumpsuit, dark purple pants, and black shoes. He is Nitros Oxide. The tenth man is a Mega-leveled clown-type Digimon with a black and white halved mask with a red heart on the white side, orange hair sticking out, a red long-sleeved suit with a white Victorian-like neck and sleeve rims, two gray spade symbols on his shoulders, white gloves, four swords equipped on his back in the shape of an x, blue ribbons sticking out of the back where his swords are, green pants, and yellow knee-high jester boots. He is Piedmon. The eleventh man is tan-skinned with short black slick hair, brown eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a red long-sleeved business suit, a black necktie, red pants, and black shoes and sometimes wields a machine gun. He is Paul “Pinstripe” Potoroo. The twelfth man is a Mega-leveled wooden puppet-type Digimon with red eyes and a little long metal nose, and is wearing a red plushy cap with a yellow ball on the end and a yellow skull and poison symbol on the center, blue overalls with gold bullet shells on the straps, white gloves, a wooden marionette on his back with four red strings attached to him, and he carries a huge metal hammer with cannon-like holes. He is Puppetmon. The thirteenth man has pale skin, a crazy-look on his face, blood-red eyes, brown pupils, short blue spiky hair, and wearing a white straightjacket and white pants. He is Ricky “Ripper” Roo. The fourteenth man is muscular with short blonde hair and brown eyes, and wearing a yellow short-sleeved shirt underneath a brown vest, brown tape wristbands, brown pants, and brown boots. He is Rocksteady, Bebop’s partner. And the last two men are both tan-skinned, brown eyes, and with short green hair, with the chubby one having a green beard and the skinny one with no facial hair, and both are wearing a yellow Arabic cup-like helmet with a metal spike on top, a purple head cloak underneath, and a white sleeveless long tunic underneath a magenta long-sleeved Arabic robe that is open, and sometimes both wielded an Arabian sword. They are Joe and Moe Komodo AKA the Komodo Brothers. As Donald, Daisy, and Mrs. Beakley got concerned, Jim, the parents, and the rest of the servants got suspicious, especially when eight figures entered, wearing helmets. The first figure is wearing a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit with red bat symbols on his shoulders, yellow buttons and rims, olive green belts on the waist, green sleeve rims with yellow buttons, a yellow bat shaped brooch holding a black cape with red trimming, gray gloves with light gray bat symbols on them, and black boots with silver skull symbols on the feet. The second figure is wearing a dark purple tunic with a right arm sleeve over a red bodily jumpsuit, a metal armor gauntlet on the left arm by her hand, red fingerless gloves, a light purple belt, and red knee-high boots. The third figure is a familiar crystalized animal-like creature. The fourth figure is a familiar helmet/masked jackal wearing a white neck bandana, a red upside-down triangle-shaped ruby brooch on his chest called the Phantom Ruby, black gloves, and silver and black armored boots. The fifth figure is wearing a white sleeveless lab coat over a black long-sleeved jumpsuit, yellow lab gloves, and dark blue boots. The sixth figure is a male teenage boy wearing his black armor-like helmet with a black glass dome, and mostly wore a black and red bodily vein-like tunic, red gauntlets, black gloves, a dark red belt around the waist, and two dark red belts criss-crossing in front underneath the first belt, black and red vein-like pants, pale dark red leg boots, and sometimes wields a black and red evil-looking Keyblade with two blue reptile-like eyes. The seventh figure is a black colored shadow-like Heartless that resembles a certain protagonist from “Kingdom Hearts 1” with glowing yellow eyes. And the last figure is a dark evil-looking jet black tiki mask with a deep yellow zigzagged stripe on the forehead, three bones, one tied to the forehead and two dangling from a rope on either side of the mask, glowing gold yellow eyes, complete with green bags underneath, a small, tan, rectangular nose, thick red eyebrows that appear dark, red lips, and sharp white fangs. The apartment residents recognized the dark tiki mask in anger and confusion) Susumu: Uka-Uka? Yoshie: Who are you people?! (Then the helmeted figures, except the dark boy, removed their helmets, revealing themselves to be….) Apartment residents: Myotismon’s group?! (The villains smirked evilly at the apartment residents, even Cortex’s forehead now has a pale blue N tattoo on it) Myotismon: And introducing mine and Hunter J’s sons, Vanitas and Anti-Sora. Apartment residents: Sons? (The two dark boys, now revealed to be Vanitas and Anti-Sora, nods with evil chuckles. Then Vanitas removed his helmet, revealing his head. It looks like the head and of a certain main protagonist of “Kingdom Hearts,” but with almost pale skin, yellow eyes, and dark gray short spiky hair) Vanitas: Surprised, aren’t you? Anti-Sora: Us apples never fall far from their tree! Satoe: What are you all doing here?! Mephiles: (Sarcastically) Oh, we were just in the neighborhood, and we thought we’d drop by. (Cortex reaches his hand out to Yuuko) Cortex: (Sarcastically) So, how about a welcome kiss? (Angry and disgusted, knowing along with her fellow residents on how evil these guys are, Yuuko slapped Cortex’s hand away) Yuuko: Keep your hands away from me! Cortex: My guess; You’re saying “No” on that. Haruhiko: All of us residents demand you leave immediately! Hunter J: Well, so rude. Uka-Uka: And after we came all this way. (The henchmen chuckle evilly in agreement) Susumu: Why are you here?! Yoshie: And what do you want?! Myotismon’s group: Canterlot, that’s what. (Then Myotismon and Vanitas started singing) Myotismon: Let’s go back to war and violence Vanitas: We’re so bored with peace and…. (Shaking in fear, Donald drops his cup and hearing him, Vanitas shouts at him) Vanitas: Silence! (Then Cortex and Hunter J took their turns) Cortex: Nights of evil filled with fear Hunter J: Your worst dream, that’s our idea of fun (Uka-Uka then levitated a metal plate hanging on the wall into the air and threw it at the dining table, but Susumu caught it before it’s impact) Susumu: You’re all mad! Infinite: How very observant. Myotismon: Flattery won’t get you anywhere. (Then he resumed singing) Myotismon: Let darkness find its sad ways Let’s go back to good old bad days No more foolish acts of kindness Leomon and his kingdom will be ours (Then Myotismon’s group went up slowly to the residents menacingly) Cortex: And you guys are gonna help us. Anti-Sora: Yeah, yeah, yeah! (Angered at that offer, the residents glared in defiance) Haruhiko: We’d rather die than help you! (The villains however smirked evilly at their defiance, as if having a plan for that) Infinite: Then maybe you cannot resist this. (He snaps his fingers and red pixels formed, revealing Sora’s group, their hands tied behind their backs and gagged, and then grabbed by the henchmen, much to the residents’ concern. But Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie are not with them. Sora’s group struggled to free themselves, only to be thrown on the floor by the henchmen. Then the residents got angry and almost ran to them when Metalseadramon grabbed them) Yuuko: Don’t you dare hurt them! (Myotismon smirked evilly at a glaring Sora’s group) Myotismon: Join our conquest, and they won’t get hurt. (Outside in the nighttime, the villains have gathered around with their captives, with Sora’s group no longer gagged, as Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, having escaped captured and hid themselves, watched the whole thing) Myotismon: Years from now, no one will bother To recall your good King Leomon Because all of this will be ours This will all be ours (Then Myotismon’s group turned to Haruhiko’s group) Myotismon: We have a plan, it includes you You, Haruhiko’s group Will lead us to Canterlot Where we will claim all that is ours Mephiles: In the back of your wagons Our men will all hide Infinite: You’ll sit up front As the gates open wide Myotismon: Now watch us create Our powerful army with pride (Then, while Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie secretly went behind Sora’s group and began untying their hands, Myotismon pulled out a small vial full of green potion) Myotismon: With this potion I bought from a witch (Then Dale, Tiny, Lawrence, and the Nerdlucks were shoved up to a cauldron that was conjured by Uka-Uka) Myotismon: And a drop of my blood Oh, watch as it creates A powerful monster That we can use at will (Then he cuts his hand and drops some blood samples into the cauldron mixed with the potion. Then after his hand healed by Uka-Uka’s magic, Cortex mixed the potion and blood, activating the new-improved potion) Myotismon: And these monsters can kill (Then, to Sora’s group and the residents’ concern, Myotismon shoved Tiny, Dale, Lawrence, and the Nerdlucks into the cauldron and they disappeared in a blast of green light. Then the seven were shot out of the cauldron in their new forms. Dale is now a half dingo, half crocodile mutant with brown fur, brown eyes, a pig-like nose, sharp teeth, cream markings at the muzzle, chest, stomach, palms, toes, and undersides of his arms, a long, thick, tapering, green tail with an olive green underside and white spikes, triangular ears with black ear innards, and wearing tan pants and sometimes carried a flamethrower. Tiny is now a muscular Tasmanian tiger mutant with orange fur, yellow eyes, a big black nose, thick blackish- brown eyebrows, tan markings at the muzzle, chest, and stomach, sharp white teeth, pointed white claws, triangular ears, a brown tuft on his long tail, and brown stripes on his back fur and wearing a gold gladiator helmet, a gold armored arm gauntlet on his right arm, brown shoulder pads with silver spikes, silver metal bracelets, a brown suspender belt around the torso, a green leopard-spotted loincloth, and red and white converse shoes. Lawrence is now a mutant muscular alligator with green scales, yellow eyes and is wearing a red cowboy hat with a brown rim around it, a brown tattered vest, brown tape-like wristbands, a dark brown belt, dark blue pants on light red suspenders, and dark blue boots, and his weapons are a silver hand cannon, and two lobsters and a bear trap attached to his belt. And the Nerdlucks have turned into big muscular creatures resembling NBA players, all wearing black tanktops with yellow rims and the white number 0 on the front and back, black shorts with yellow rims, white socks, and black and white shoes) Vanitas: Ta-da and behold Our new monsters (Tiny, Dale, Lawrence, and the Nerdlucks got confused and after seeing themselves in a mirror, they gasped in shock at their new appearances. Then Myotismon’s group ushered the henchmen to come forward) Infinite: Stand right up and enter quickly (Then Vanitas shoved Etemon into the cauldron) Myotismon: We’ll transform the weak and sickly Into powerful men with hands of magic (Then Etemon emerged from the cauldron as a Mega-leveled metal coated monkey man-type Digimon with a red Japanese Kanji symbol on his chest, and a Warumonzaemon doll in place of Monzaemon on his hip, and wearing a black stringed necklace carrying a gold pendant, but still wearing black sunglasses. He is now Metaletemon) Vanitas: Yes, yes, into the water quickly Mephiles: Now go you fools (Then Ripper took his turn and emerged as a mutant kangaroo with blue fur, a light blue underbelly, brown eyes with red and yellow swirls, a black nose, and wearing a white straightjacket) Hunter J: Next stand up straight Now move it along (Then Rocksteady came up, carrying a butter knife, but Cortex slapped it aside in annoyance) Cortex: No, you idiot, that’s no good (Then Rocksteady shrugged and went into the cauldron next. Then he emerged as a mutant rhino with dark gray skin, a light gray nose horn, yellow eyes, and is wearing a yellow tanktop with the belly sticking out, a brown wooden plank weapon holdster carried on his back, a brown bullet shoulder sling, brown wristbands, tan brown pants, a brown belt with a gray square-shaped buckle around the waist, a dark yellow turtle shell pouch on the right side of his belt, and brown boots) Myotismon: Prepare for the dawning of a new age (Then after Bebop left Sora’s group’s to take his turn excitedly, Sora’s group suddenly felt their hands untied suddenly and they, along with Haruhiko’s group, secretly noticed Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie hidden behind them, realizing they secretly freed Sora’s group) Myotismon: The Shadow Age Year one (Then Sora quickly used a magic illusion arrow to create virtual statue-like clones of herself and her group, still "tied up." Then they quickly hid with Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie just as Bebop returned, all mutated. He is now a mutant warthog with light brown fur, a purple mohawk with a ponytail, and is wearing purple sunglasses, a white hoop nose-ring in his nostrils, a bone and skull necklace, a red vest, a brown bullet shoulder sling, a gray spiky bracelet on the right wrist, a chain bracelet on the left wrist, two dark yellow turtle shell shoulder armor on his shoulders, black pants, a chain belt with a cuff-like buckle around the waist, a gray band around the left leg, and red and white shoes. Then Haruhiko’s group, Sora’s group, Huey, Dewey, and Louie secretly whispered to each other) Yuuko: (Whispering) Go to Canterlot and warn Leomon. Tai: (Whispering) We can’t leave you alone! Satoe: (Whispering) But guys, we’re gonna be in Canterlot in three days. Masami: (Whispering) Take the main road and get there first. Sora’s group: (Whispering) But…! Yoshie: (Whispering) No buts. Now hurry! Haruhiko: (Whispering) You’re our only hope. (Realizing they’re right, Sora’s group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie gave in with nods and snuck away quietly) Haruhiko’s group: (Whispering) Be careful. (Then the henchmen, all of them mutated, are singing. Koala is now a mutant muscular koala with gray fur, black ears with the pink interior, a tiny black hair sprout on top of his head, a black tuft fur sticking out of his chest, brown eyes, a black nose, and black claws and wearing a red tanktop, orange fingerless boxing gloves, black bracelets with white spikes around them, and orange pants with a dark yellow string supporting it. Pinstripe is now a mutant potoroo with brown fur, a cream underbelly, black slick hair with a curl in the back, a pink interior in the ears, a black nose, and wearing a red long-sleeved business suit with orange trims over a green long-sleeved shirt, a black necktie, black fingerless gloves, a black belt, red pants, and black shoes and sometimes wielded a machine gun. The Komodo Brothers are now mutant lizards with green scales, yellow eyes, yellow underbellies, spiky tails, and sharp claws and teeth, with Joe having three fingers and a thumb and three toes and Moe having two fingers and a thumb and two toes, and both wearing yellow Arabic cup-like helmet with a metal spike on top, a purple head cloak underneath, and a white sleeveless long tunic underneath a magenta long-sleeved Arabic robe that is open, and both sometimes wields Arabian swords) Henchmen: (Repeatedly) Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom We are the army of glory and doom Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom We are the army of glory and doom (Then Myotismon’s group sang) Myotismon: Only six will be revered Vanitas: Worshiped, hated, loved and feared (Then Dale, Tiny, Lawrence, and the Nerdlucks were forced to dance by the henchmen, much to their nervousness) Infinite: We’d just like to say a few words We, us, ours (Then Myotismon climbed onto a stack of crates) Hunter J: If you were mistaken if you believed Myotismon’s group’s someone who’d crumble and leave Now we are back and we will be staying this time (Then the henchmen finished singing and then Myotismon’s group concluded their song while Myotismon jumped off the crates and landed in front of their henchmen and they and his group joined in) Vanitas: We told you once Mephiles: And we told you twice Myotismon: Everything you see before you Every last bit of it will be ours (Then the villains chuckled evilly a bit as the song ended. Then Myotismon’s group walked away and noticed three familiar villains from Chapter 3 arriving in the air, much to their evil smirking happiness. Sora’s group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, who got Epona, secretly listened in while getting ready to sneak by. Then, upon landing along with Demidevimon, Arukenimon and Mummymon turned into their human/Digimon forms. Arukenimon is now a pale skinned woman with white hip length hair and is wearing a red sleeveless dress with a matching short scarf-like cape, a red and purple striped tall hat with a spider-shaped brooch in the middle, dark purple sunglasses, a purple belt, purple spider web-designed arm gloves, and purple boots. And Mummymon is now a slate gray skinned man with yellow eyes and is wearing a blue jacket with yellow buttons and gray sleeve rims, dark gray gloves, a blue hat with a gray belt around it and yellow buttons, blue pants, and dark grey shoes, and is carrying a silver cane with a red jewel on top. Then the villains started their conversation) Myotismon: We can tell you spread fear last night. Demidevimon: Yep! Hunter J: And our plan is in tuition. Arukenimon: Precisely. Cortex: Without Excalibur, Leomon is helpless! Mummymon: Indeed. Vanitas: And now we have Excalibur, just like Mother, Father, and our goons wanted for ten years straight. Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon: (Unaware at first) That’s…! (They realize and got nervous, much to the villains’ suspicion) Uka-Uka: What’s with the nervous looks? Infinite: We ordered for you to get Excalibur and you came back with it. Where is it? Demidevimon: (Chuckles nervously) Here’s where we enter the gray area. (Calmly shocked on what Demidevimon just said, Vanitas savagely grabbed Demidevimon) Vanitas: You lost Excalibur?! Mephiles: Why?! Demidevimon: (Choking) We were attacked…! (He frees himself and gasped for air) Demidevimon: We were attacked by three bandicoots and a tiki mask. (Myotismon’s group got calmly surprised) Hunter J: You mean three rats and a mask ruined your chance to bring Excalibur? Mummymon: Technically, these three rats are bandicoots. Two of them orange furred and one brown furred. Uka-Uka: (Slowly realized) Wait a minute…. (He realized) Uka-Uka: That tiki mask you mentioned…. Did he have feathers on top? Demidevimon: Yes. Why? (Then Myotismon savagely grabbed Demidevimon so he can hold him up to Uka-Uka so Uka-Uka can yell in his face) Uka-Uka: Idiots! That tiki mask is my twin brother, Aku-Aku! And those bandicoots you described are Crash Bandicoot, his sister, Coco Bandicoot, and their friend, Crunch Bandicoot! (Myotismon then released Demidevimon forcefully) Myotismon: Now where did you lose Excalibur?! Demidevimon: This may come as a shock to you, but…. (He got nervous) Demidevimon: It’s in, well…. Infinite: Get to the point. (Demidevimon shook a bit and then blurted it out) Demidevimon: The Forbidden Jungle! (Myotismon’s group calmly got angry, but then Vanitas ushered them to calm down as he calmed down. Getting it, the villains did and Vanitas gently grabbed Mummymon’s cane) Vanitas: (Calmly) Have I ever told you how clever…. (Then he angrily smacks Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon with the cane, stunning them) Vanitas: (While smacking angrily) And stupid you are?! (As Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon recovered slowly, Anti-Sora returned quickly in fear) Anti-Sora: Emergency! Hunter J: What is it? Vanitas: Can’t you see we’re busy?! Anti-Sora: But our hostages, they…! (Surprised calmly, the villains hurried back to a wagon train and discovered the Komodo Brothers trying to grab the virtual statues of their escaped captives and got angry upon seeing the two’s stupidity on trying to grab virtual statues) Myotismon: Idiots! (Hearing him, the Komodo Brothers jumped and then turned to him and his group) Joe: Why can’t we grab them? Moe: Our hands just go through them! (Infinite, in calm anger, then revealed why by dispersing the statues with his powers coming from the Phantom Ruby) Moe: That answers our question. (Then Myotismon’s group shouted at the transformed servants trying to sneak away) Myotismon’s group: You guys! (Pinstripe stops them by aiming his machine gun) Myotismon: You work for us now! We own you! Hunter J: If you value your lives, tell us your names one at a time! (Nervous, the servants say their names only) Tiny: Tucker “Tiny” Tigerson. Dale: Dale Wallaroo. Lawrence: Lawrence “Leatherhead” Grazer. Pound: Pound. Nawt: Nawt. Bupkus: Bupkus. Blanko: Blanko. Bang: Bang. Nerdlucks: Consisting the Nerdlucks. (The villains gave flat glares) Servants: What? Uka-Uka: We’ll accept the names “Tiny,” “Leatherhead,” and the real names of those colored muscle men…. Cortex: However, the colored muscular men will have a different group name instead of something stupid as “Nerdlucks.” Anti-Sora: I say we call them “the Monsters!” Vanitas: Too cliché. I say “the Mon''stars''.” Because of their appearances. Myotismon: Agreed. Dale: What about my name? Cortex: The name “Dale” is too dumb. Seeing how you combined as a crocodile and a dingo, we shall call you…. “Dingodile.” (The servants got shocked. Then Dale, now called Dingodile, objected at first) Dingodile: That is the most ridiculous…! (The villains glared menacingly at the servants, forcing them and Dingodile to change their attitude) Dingodile: ….Coolest, name ever. (Then the villains smirked evilly. Suddenly, Ripper noticed something) Ripper: Hostages! Hostages! (They turn and saw Sora’s group riding off on either Epona or Toshiko towards the direction of Canterlot) Hunter J: There they are! (Then Myotismon’s group turned to Bebop, Rocksteady, Dingodile, Tropy, Koala, Leatherhead, Piedmon, Pinstripe, Puppetmon, Tiny, the Monstars, and the Komodo Brothers and gave orders) Myotismon: You guys! Go with Vanitas and Anti-Sora and recapture those brats! And anyone accompanying them, kill them! (While Tiny, Dingodile, Lawrence, now called Leatherhead, and the Nerdlucks, now called the Monstars, got concerned secretly, the henchmen clamored in agreement. Then they run off to go after Sora’s group and recapture them while they kill whoever is accompanying them. Then Myotismon’s group, except Vanitas who left with the henchmen going after the heroes, turned to Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon in anger) Myotismon: As for you three, lead us all to where Excalibur was last seen…. (Demidevimon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon nervously nods in agreement. With Sora’s group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, they were riding off towards the direction to the Forbidden Jungle) Sora: Well, looks like we’ll have to stop by the witch’s cottage first before going to find Excalibur. Izzy: My sentiments exactly. (Toshiko looked at Sora in concern for a bit, then resumed concentrating on where she’s running to and the heroes continued their way) Coming up: After Sora’s group, Toshiko, Huey, Dewey, and Louie arrive at the Forbidden Jungle, they go in to evade the villains that are chasing them for now. But just when they were outnumbered, a certain group of assistants, as well as a blind boy, his little brother, their Digimon partners, three bandicoots, a good tiki mask, an Emishi warrior boy, and a human wolf princess, arrive and drive them off with not only their fighting skills, but also with a certain magical song from “The Princess and the Goblin.” Then after that, the heroes convince their saviors to let them accompany them to find Excalibur, and go to the witch’s cottage first. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Quest for Camelot/Brave Crossover Parodies